


Finally, They Got One!

by ThatManIsPlaying_Galaga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Had To, I got bored, M/M, Stucky is real, Twitter, Twitter Fic, but its fine, but like everythings different, but thats in the past, but tony and bucky are cool, civil war and infinity war did happen, im sorry, ish, it takes place in the mcu, nothing to worry about, nothing too big, the timelines lowkey kinda messed up, they all live under one roof, well not all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatManIsPlaying_Galaga/pseuds/ThatManIsPlaying_Galaga
Summary: Avengers twitter fic that nobody wanted but I got bored so you all have to suffer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also jessica drew is in it bc shes my bby and i love her very much.
> 
> pls tell me a better title for this fic bc the current one is vry bad and has nothing to do with the stry

Your #1 Source Of Avengers News @AvengerNews

Breaking! Tony Stark announces a young woman (@Drewdrewdrw) moving into the Avengers Compound. A new Avenger perhaps?

|  
| j e s s i c a @Drewdrewdrw  
| replying to @AvengersNews  
|  
| lmao more like i interned for him and my apartment got fucken destoyed

| e l i z a b e t h @lizziT  
| replying to @AvengersNews, @Drewdrewdrw  
|  
| I thought you told me and @bettybb to keep this under wraps? Why is it big news now? @Drewdrewdrw

|  
| j e s s i c a @Drewdrewdrw  
| Replying to @AvengersNews, @Lizziet, @bettybb  
|  
| Idk i guess tony decided it should be announced. ask him not me

\-----

hagayy @whtbthrngs

@Drewdrewdrw what about ur parents lol? Why are u moving into the compound when ur just an intern

| j e s s i c a @Drewdrewdrw  
|  
| ask @tonystark

| You know who I am @tonystark  
| replying to @whbthrngs, @Drewdrewdrw  
|  
| because i’ve basically adopted her

| Pepper @PepperPotts  
| replying to @hagayy, @Drewdrewdrw, @tonystark  
|  
| Are you two trying to make my life a PR nightmare?

| j e s s i c a @Drewdrewdrw  
| replying to @whbthrngs, @tonystark, @PepperPotts  
| sorry pepper

| You know who I am @tonystark  
| replying to @whtbthrngs, @Drewdrewdrw, @PepperPotts  
|  
| sorry honey


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this ones way longer than the last chapter but also it took me like a month to right so consistent chapters aren't a thing :)

hagayy @whtabthorngs

Is everyone just gonna ignore the fact that Tony freAKING stark just said that he practically adopted some random kid from midtown and nobodys denying it?!??

| j e s s i c a @Drewdrewrw  
| replying to @whtbthorngs  
|  
| yes

| hagayy @whtbthorngs  
| replying to @Drewdrewdrw  
|  
| is nobody else seeing these tweets???

Shmaptain Shmerica @CaptainRogers1918

Help! Tony’s changed my twitter name and I don’t know how to fix it.

| callmebucky @SergeantBarnes1917  
| replying to @CaptainRogers1918  
|  
| lol to bad

\----

im not a criminal anymore i swear @SpiderwomanOFF

Hey! You! Now that @SPiderman and I are official Avengers (yes the rumors are true) @PepperPotts and the Avengers PR team decided that you guys should know a bit about us so we’ve started 3 hashtags for you to use when asking us questions #askspiderwoman #askspiderman and #askthespiders feel free to ask us anything you want, just make sure you use those hashtags!

| You know who I am @tonystark  
| replying to @SpiderwomanOFF, @SPiderman  
|  
| Do you know what happened to the ice cream in the fridge?? #askthespiders

| Spidey @SPiderman  
| replying to @tonystark, @SpiderwomanOFF  
|  
| It was in the fridge. it needed to be in the freezer. it melted very slowly and @CaptainRogers1918 ended up chucking it

\----

allison @alli

hey @SpiderwomanOFF whats up with ur username?

| im not a criminal anymore i swear @SpiderwomanOFF  
| replying to @alli  
|  
| so that y’all know im not a criminal?? i thought it was pretty clear??

| allison @alli  
| replying to @SpiderwomanOFF  
|  
| But what’s the anymore part about??

| im not a criminal anymore i swear @SpiderwomanOFF  
| replying to @allison  
|  
| I can't fit it into 1 tweet so google it :D

\----

maggie @marigold

@SpiderwomanOFF @SPiderman @CaptainRogers1918 @SergeantBarnes1917 Who woud win in a fight between all four of you?? #askthespiders #askspiderwoman #askspiderman

| im not a criminal anymore i swear @SpiderwomanOFF  
| replying to @marigold, @SPiderman, @CaptainRogers1918, @SergeantBarnes1917  
|  
| me

| Shmaptain Shmerica @CaptainRogers1918  
| replying to @SpiderwomanOFF, @marigold, @SPiderman, @SergeantBarnes1917  
|  
| Do you wanna test that theory out?

| im not a criminal anymore i swear @SpiderwomanOFF  
| replying to @CaptainRogers1918, @marigold, @SPiderman, @SergeantBarnes1917  
|  
| Fight me. y’all in? @SPiderman @SergeantBarnes1917

| callmebucky @SergeantBarnes1917  
| replying to @SpiderwomanOFF, @ CaptainRogers1918, @SPiderman, @marigold  
|  
| youre on

| Spidey @SPiderman  
| replying to @SpiderwomanOFF, @SergeantBarnes1917, @CaptainRogers1918, @marigold  
|  
| Hell yeah

\----

You know who I am @tonystark

So, a few hours ago my dear friends @SPiderman and @SpiderwomanOFF were asked who would in a fight between them and @CaptainRogers1918 and @SergeantBarnes1917. Spiderwoman replied that it would be her. To which Cap asked her to test that theory. So one hour ago they all fought eacher on the giant front lawn on the Avengers compound. I filmed the whole thing and now that they are all healed up we believe it’s time to reveal who won.

| You know who I am @tonystark  
| replying to @tonystark, @SPiderman, @SpiderwomanOFF, @CaptainRogers1918, @SergeantBarnes1917  
|  
| @SpiderwomanOFF took them all out very easily. I think you need to up your game @CaptainRogers1918 and @SergeantBarnes1917 if you can get beaten by someone whos not even finished her schooling yet. and @marigold I hope this answers your question.  
|  
| {Attached file: Cap, Bucky & Spidey get pwned by Spiderwoman.mp4}

| callmebucky @SergeantBarnes1917  
| replying to @tonstark, @SpiderwomanOFF, @CaptainRogers1918, @SPiderman  
|  
| In mine and steves defence, we are over the age of 100

| OMGTHEAVENGERSREPLIEDTOME @marigold  
| replying to @tonystark, @SpiderwomanOFF, @CaptainRogers1918, @SergeantBarnes1917, @SPiderman  
|  
| LMAOOOO but how’s you take them down so easily? @SpiderwomanOFF

| Spidey @Spiderman  
| Replying to @marigold, @tonystark, @SpiderwomanOFF, @CaptainRogers1918, @SergeantBarnes1917  
|  
| bc she has all of our powers combined NEXT QUESTION

| Mia @herewegoagain  
| Replying to @tonystark, @SPiderman, @SpiderwomanOFF, @CaptainRogers1918, @SergeantsBarnes1917, @marigold  
|  
| I'm sorry is averyone gonna just ignore the fact that @tonystark just said that spiderwoman is still in SCHOOL??! 

| Jess @ohnoohno  
| Replying to @herewegoagain,@tonystark, @SPiderman, @SpiderwomanOFF, @CaptainRogers1918, @SergeantsBarnes1917, @marigold  
|  
| and the fact that @SPiderman just said that she has all their powers comBINED??!!  
\----

j e s s i c a @Drewdrewdrw

Did anyone do the history homework?? im lowkey kinda screwed

| petie @petterparkker  
| replying to @Drewdrewdrw  
|  
| whats ur assignement on? mines the french revolution but plot twist i have to write it in fucKING FRENCH

| j e s s i c a @Drewdrewdrw  
| replying to @petterparkker  
|  
| lmao mines so easy compared to that, im just doing the depression and wwii

| You know who I am @tonystark  
| replying to @Drewdrewdrw, @petterparkker  
|  
| kid did you seriously forget who you live with??

| j e s s i c a @Drewdrewdrw  
| replying to @tonystark  
|  
| ?? how are you gonna help

| j e s s i c a @Drewdrewdrw  
| replying to @tonystark  
|  
| oH

\----

j e s s i c a @Drewdrewdrw

Hey @CaptainRogers1918 or @SergeantBarnes1917 do either of you wanna help me with my history assignment??

| Shmaptain Shmerica @CaptainRogers1918  
| Replying to @Drewdrewdrw, @SergeantBarnes1917  
|  
| I’ll help you on the condition you teach me how to change my username

| call me bucky @SergeantBarnes1917  
| Replying to @Drewdrewdrw, @CaotainRogers1918  
|  
| I’ll help you on the condition you don’t teach him how to change his username

| j e s s i c a @Drewdrewdrw  
| Replying to @CaptainRogers1918, @SergeantBarnes1917  
|  
| shot cap

\----

call me bucky @SergeantBarnes1917

I've been betrayed

| Steve @CaptainRogers1918  
| Replying to @SergeantBarnes1917  
|  
| What do you mean? Are you okay? 

| call me bucky @SergeantBarnes1917  
| Replying to @CaptainRogers1918  
|  
| don't talk to me

| I'm not a criminal anymore I swear @SpiderwomanOFF  
| Replying to @CaptainRogers1918, @SergeantBarnes1917  
|  
| u guys are literally in the same room why aren't u talking aloud?? 

| call me bucky @SergeantBarnes1917  
| Replying to @SpiderwomanOFF, @CaptainRogers1918  
|  
| I'm not talking to u either

| Steve @CaptainRogers1918  
| Replying to @SergeantBarnes1917, @SpiderwomanOFF  
|  
| C'mon Buck, I don't really want to have this conversation on twitter, what's bothering you? 

| I'm not a criminal anymore I swear @SpiderwomanOFF  
| Replying to @SergeantBarnes1917, @CaptainRogers1918  
|  
| what did i do??? 

| call me bucky @SergeantBarnes1917  
| Replying to @CaptainRogers1918, @SpiderwomanOFF  
|  
| @Dewdrewdrw chose u over me

| Steve @CaptainRogers1918  
| Replying to @SergeantBarnes1917,@SpiderwomanOFF, @Drewdrewdrw  
|  
| You can choose my name if you want. I don’t want to make you upset Buck

| call me bucky @SergeantBarnes1917  
| Replying to @CaptainRogers1918, @SpiderwomanOFF, @Drewdrewdrw  
|  
| :)

\----

Bitch @CaptainRogers1918

I hate everything.

\----

we stan a lEGEND @Angell

#askthespiders what are u guys doing rn?

| Spidey @SPiderman  
| Replying to @Angell  
|  
| I’m watching bf unsolved and Spideys watching b99

| Holly @Hollybear  
| Replying to @SPiderman, @Angell  
|  
| #askthespiders shaniac or boogara?? @SPiderman @SpiderwomanOFF

| im not a criminal anymore i swear @SpiderwomanOFF  
| Replying to @Hollybear, @SPiderman, @Angell  
|  
| I’m a shaniac, spideys a boogara

\----

gideon @astar

do u guys seriously call eachother spidey?? or was that a joke for twitter? @SPiderman @SpiderwomanOFF #askthespiders

| spidey @SPiderman  
| Replying to @astar, @SpiderwomanOFF  
|  
| Yeah we call eachother spidey on the reg

| im not a criminal anymore i swear @SpiderwomanOFF  
| Replying to @astar, @SPiderman  
|  
| yeah. bc we still have secret identities we can’t call eachother by our real names while in costume so we just call eachother spidey

| spidey @SPiderman  
| Replying to @SpiderwomanOFF, @astar  
|  
| but sometimes if we’re around the whole team it backfires bc @blackwidowbaby responds to spidey sometimes aswell

| natt @blackwidowbaby  
| Replying to @SPiderman, @SpiderwomanOFF, @astar  
|  
| not all the time

| spidey @SpiderwomanOFF  
| Replying to @blackwidowbaby, @SPiderman, @astar  
|  
| yeah only when it’s most inconvenient :)

\----

bbsotw @babybabybabyo

#askspiderman how does it feel knowing that @SpiderwomanOFF has more fan accs and more supporters than you? @SPiderman

| spidey @SPiderman  
| Replying to @babybabyo  
|  
| i dont really care but im happy for her. i kinda wanna know why ppl like her more than me tho

| spidey @SpiderwomanOFF  
| Repling to @SPiderman, @babybabybabyo  
|  
| people love heros that used to be villians. people prefer bucky over steve, nat over clint, me over spidey. its a science

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is vry short soz. Its harder to write these fics than it looks lol. hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better.
> 
> I feel like you shouldve gotten whos twitter is whos bc i made it pretty obvious but if u didnt then just ask. i dont bite. i promise


End file.
